


[PODFIC OF] A Public Outing by Fool of a Book Wyrm

by BazzyBelle



Series: Carry On PodFics [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Snowbaz will always be endgame, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBelle/pseuds/BazzyBelle
Summary: Podfic of the amazing ficA Public OutingBy the talentedFool of a Book WyrmHappy birthday my love! You are amazing and deserve the world!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On PodFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165409
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Fall of Baz Pitch [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Public Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339822) by [Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm). 



Happy birthday Fool of a Book Wyrm! 

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER ONE!](https://soundcloud.com/user-635565817/public-outing-chapter-1/s-sYFnIWBAoKa)

Please go give Fool of a Book Wyrm some love on her fic. It is brilliant and amazing (and so is she)!


	2. The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth [PODFIC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the fic [A Public Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339822/chapters/61439899) by [Fool of a Book Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm)

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER TWO!](https://soundcloud.com/user-635565817/a-public-outing-chapter-2/s-AbgRhnuuOys)


	3. Light a Match [PODFIC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of the fic [A Public Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339822/chapters/61439899) by [Fool of a Book Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm)

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-635565817/a-public-outing-chapter-3/s-OsyopiDLQHR)


	4. Tempered Steel [PODFIC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of the fic [A Public Outing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339822/chapters/61439899) by [Fool of a Book Wyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm)

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER 4](https://soundcloud.com/user-635565817/a-public-outing-chapter-4/s-vsUu2xQYvUM)


End file.
